herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jigglypuff
Jigglypuff (Purin in Japanese version) is a character from the Pokémon franchise. Jigglypuff is a singing type of Pokémon. However, Jigglypuff is one particular member of its species who reappears in both the anime Pokémon and the video game franchise Super Smash Bros. It has no distinctive name or owner and so it is referred to purely by its species' name, "Jigglypuff". ''Pokémon'' (anime) Jigglypuff is one particularly member of its species that make several recurring appearances. This particular Jigglypuff found a small marker dropped by the humans that it mistakes for a microphone and uses to express itself and sing its heart out. Due to Jigglypuff's voices acting as sleeping inducing singles once they begin singing, the people Jigglypuff sings to always wind up falling asleep, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu all included as well as the series villains, Team Rocket. Infuriated that people fall asleep while it is singing its heart out, Jigglypuff would get even with its perceived critics by removing the cap from the marker and use it to draw all over the faces of those it considered rude enough to ignore its performance. Throughout the anime Jigglypuff tries again and again to become a recognized performer only to have those around it fall asleep during its performances, affecting anyone from a crowd of people to a whole city. Jigglypuff became something of a feared creature as Ash and Team Rocket both gained a healthy fear for the thing whenever it showed up. Jigglypuff has inadvertently saved the day numerous times, putting thugs to sleep, wild Pokémon and even armies primed for attack, or just singing a few notes (too short and brief to send anyone to sleep; though ironically, it does break hypnosis). Though its songs also made the protagonists sleep the time spent coming-to always gave the heroes chances to regroup and overcome their foes. ''Super Smash Bros. It makes people go to sleep while singing. It can also fly in the air. Jigglypuff also appeared in the ''Super Smash Bros. series as an unlockable character in all four games (excluding the Wii U version, where it became a starter fighter). Jigglypuff was first created as a character for Smash at the height of the anime's popularity and so just as the Pikachu in it has been collectively presumed to be Ash's Pikachu so too is Smash Bros.'''s Jigglypuff presumed to be the same feared recurring Jigglypuff from the anime, though there has never been an official confirmation of this other than Pikachu's connection only being to the handheld game. In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS Jigglypuff gains a Final Smash that pushes opponents away.'' Species info Jigglypuff is a balloon Pokémon; for type, it is a Normal/Fairy type. It evolves from Igglybuff when it has a strong friendship with a Trainer, then into Wigglytuff when in contact with a Moon Stone. Trivia Jigglypuff's voice actress, Rachael Lillis also voices Misty. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:On & Off Category:Pacifists Category:Fairies Category:Contradictory Category:Damsels Category:Brutes Category:Psychics Category:Elementals Category:Kids Category:Manga Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Wrathful Category:Mischievous Category:Nameless Category:Rescuers Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Harmonizers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Obsessed Category:Unwanted Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Comic Relief